It's Your Turn
by Yankeefan26
Summary: What does Hermione see when she stabs the Horcrux during the Battle of Hogwarts? Will Ron be able to convince her otherwise? OneShot. Re-edited and title changed from Hermione's Biggest Fears.


**I hope you like it. :) Please review... **

**Everything belongs to JKR. ENJOY! :) RE-EDITED AND TITLE CHANGED. **

"Ron I can't."

Hermione couldn't believe Ron had just suggested that. She couldn't destroy the horcrux. She wasn't as strong as Harry and Ron in that way.

"Harry and I each did it. I reckon it's your turn," Ron said as he handed her a basilisk fang.

Hermione walked towards the cup shakily. She wasn't sure how to approach the situation. She would approach it like she always did: logically. But what was logical about this? Stabbing a cup with a basilisk fang wasn't something she would find in one of her books, or did she ever imagine in her life. Would the horcrux put up a fight? She had no clue what she was doing, and Hermione didn't like that. Hermione liked being in control.

"It might tell you things Hermione," Ron started when he saw how white her face was. "But you can do this; I know you can."

Ron had more confidence in her than she had in herself. This wasn't going to turn out good.

"What things Ron?"

"I don't know, only you do. But whatever you do just stab it; the quicker the better."

Stab it, that was easy enough.

Ron stood behind Hermione as she raised her hand above her head. So many thoughts passed through her mind as she held the fang. What had happened to Ron? Would the horcrux control her in the same manner? She swiftly lowered the fang towards the cup until a deep dark fog deterred her from giving the final blow.

"I have seen your dreams Hermione Granger. I know what you most desire and what you most fear," whispered a hoarse voice. "Always feeling like you need to be accepted, constantly feeling like you need to be wanted."

"We didn't need you. We could have done this without you. Think of all the danger you caused us. You were the one that made us go to the Lovegood's and that led us to Malfoy Manor. Dobby would still be alive. You caused Dobby's death. Think of all the trouble you caused everyone."

Hermione started to tear up as she heard these words come out of Riddle Harry's mouth. Did she really cause them all this trouble? Was she the reason Dobby was dead?

"It's not true-Hermione- kill it!"

She heard Ron's voice in the background, but she wasn't listening. Ron struggled against the fog around him, unable to break free. There was no way to reach Hermione; she would have to do it on her own.

Hermione's parents then stood on either side of Harry, their faces filled with distaste.

"Parents of a witch; we were so embarrassed to find out. I gave birth to a freak!" Mrs. Granger's face shriveled up, as if she smelled something rotten.

"Our favorite time of the year was when you were at your_ school_, surrounded by other weird children like you. Also didn't have to deal with you and your oddities. Besides, the best thing you ever did was erase our memories so we wouldn't have to remember you," Mr. Granger added.

Harry and her parents laughed maliciously.

"The truth is you're not part of the muggle or wizarding world. As a witch you're not loved in the muggle world, and you're a mudblood in the wizarding world. How could anyone accept you?"

Harry punctured every word, trying to prove his point. By now, Hermione had tears running down her cheek. Only one thing could make this even worse: Ron. Of course Ron appeared next to Mrs. Granger, a smirk gracing his face. Not Ron, anyone but Ron. This would hurt the most.

"How could I ever love you? You're such a know-it-all; why would I go out with you when there are girls much _prettier_ and _better_? There's a reason I picked Lavender over you. She was actually pretty. You were useful for one thing: _homework_. Why else would I ever need you? You're just an ignorant little Mudblood, loved by no one. Not even your parents want you."

Every word Riddle Ron said stabbed her in the heart. Riddle Ron was right; why would he ever love her? She was useless.

"Hermione-kill it! He's lying!"

Ron saw the pain Hermione was going through. He couldn't believe that Hermione was actually scared that she was useless and that Ron didn't love her. All Ron wanted to do was say that he loved her too, and everything the horcrux was saying was false. Harry and her parents loved her so much and would never try to hurt her. Ron would do anything for her and he wished he could show her that.

"Please Hermione! Please kill it!"

When Ron spoke, Hermione got a renewed energy. She knew what she must do, for Ron. She raised her hand and stabbed the cup. Hermione collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. Ron immediately rushed to her aid.

"It's not true you know," Ron whispered, "_Everything_ it said was a lie. Without you, Harry and I would still be stuck at the library trying to figure out how to get past the three-headed-dog from our first year." Hermione gave a small chuckle. "And I do really care for you. A lot. Y-you need to make it Hermione, or I don't know what I'll do without you. I'd be too lost. Never think otherwise."

Hermione hugged Ron as tight as she could before she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. He actually cared for her.

"Thanks Ron, I needed to hear that."

They slowly grabbed hands and headed back towards the exit to the chamber. Both Hermione and Ron knew that no matter what happened, they had that moment. And that was all they ever needed.

**Saw that I wrote this half a year ago and thought that I might want to edit it to make it better... Hope you liked it more now. Let me know. :)**


End file.
